


Just Friends, Right?

by GrumpyFlynn



Category: Game Grumps, Super Mega
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hand Job, Headspace, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Safewords, blowjob, butt stuff in later chapters, jerking off, reader is neutral but has male junk, slight homophobia from some hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyFlynn/pseuds/GrumpyFlynn
Summary: Inspired by a dream I had where I was giving Ryan the succ tbh





	1. Best Friends

You were on your way to see your good pal Ryan. 

"Keys? Check. Door is looooocked...?? Yup." you thought to yourself as you walked away from your apartment door.

Man, its been forever since you've seen Ryan. 

Actually, just a few weeks but still. 

You zipped up your black Discord hoodie, zipped up your down fly and began the walk to Ryan's apartment. The day was perfect. The weather actually wasn't shitty for once. You were excited to see Ryan. A little too excited. Its been just a few weeks? It's a little silly to be acting like this. You feel like a 12 year old asking out their first partner to a homecoming dance. You brushed off that nervous feeling and continued the walk to Ryan's. 

As if it's been seconds since you walked from your home, you arrived at Ryan's building. You walk in, wave to the doorman, and step inside the elevator. 

"Floor 4 right? 6? Oof, I'm pretty sure it's 4" you thought to yourself as you hit the close button. Nothing but the elevator music keeping you company. 

The ding from the elevator nearly scares the shit out of you. You walk out to a familiar hallway. This is it. You walk down the hallway, make a right, go up a short flight of stairs. There it is. Ryan's apartment. 

You knock on the door. A little too hard to be honest. The door creaks open. Is Ryan home? Did he leave it open on purpose? 

"Hello? Ry? You there?" you say as you step in. 

"Mm?" you hear come from the other room. It sounded like Ryan. You walk into his bedroom to see him in bed, half asleep. 

"Hey dude? Your door was unlocked and was open a bit. You alright." 

Ryan sat up in his bed, hair a little messy, sleepy and.. soft. 

"Shit -Y/N-, I went grocery shopping and I must have forgotten to lock that shit. Had a long night, I needed a nap. I forgot you were coming today. I must look hella gross right now." 

"Nah, its cool man. No worries." you blush a little. "Same here. Didn't get much sleep either." 

"Hey, you wanna take a nap with me? Nothing wrong with two pals taking a nap together." 

"Yeah, haha. No homo bro!" you joke. Ryan giggles and you nearly die because of how cute he's being right now. He lies back down and you slip off your hoodie and pants to leave you in just a t-shirt and underwear. You climb into bed and face the opposite direction. It's a bit cold in his room. You glance at him. You glance again and again. You didn't notice before that he wasn't wearing a shirt. You scoot towards him. Hes warm. Really warm. You face him now. You slowly wrap your arms around his soft tummy. It's almost soothing in a way. You hum and you drift off. 

You wake up to Ryan facing you, poking your face. 

"H-hi." you slip out, half asleep. 

"Someone was a little touchy before. You could have told me you were cold man." he smiles "but that's alright. I liked napping with you -Y/N-" 

You blush hard now. Shit. What now? Fuck. Shit. Uh. 

Without thinking, you kiss him. Just a quick peck. He looks at you, a little confused but he's not mad right? 

He kisses you back. 

Oh. 

Oh shit. 

"What was that for dude?" he asks as he wraps his arms around you. 

"I-I'm really uh fuck ma-" 

He shushes you and kisses you again. He pulls away and smiles. 

"God, you're so cute Ry" 

"No you." 

He kisses you once again, a little harder. His soft scruffy beard tickling your face. You wanted this for so long and you didn't realize it until now. You want to touch his soft warm tummy again but you go too far down and- 

Shit. He's not wearing anything. 

You blush harder than ever before. You take your hand and grasp lightly at his soft cock. He kisses you and moans as you start to jerk him off. You feel his cock get a bit harder and he groans. 

"C-can I suck you off Ry? Do you want me to do that?" 

He nods. "Of course you can, baby boy." 

You pull the covers off, scoot over towards Ryan's erection. You grab it and jerk him off slowly just to be sure he's fully hard, which he was. 

"F-fuck put it in your mouth now." he chokes out 

You kiss the head of his cock and he groans. You suck at the tip and go farther, letting his cock go deeper into your mouth. You drool all over his cock, getting his balls soaked in your own salvia. He moans a bit louder as you lick the underside of his cock, nipping at his drool covered balls. 

"Good boy.." he whispers as he pets your hair. You hum in response and you vibrate on his cock. You suck on the head once more, giving it special attention. Ryan must be close. He groans louder and forces your face down into his cock. 

"T-take my load boy." he moans out 

And thats exactly what you did, he nearly screams as he cums down your throat. The sweet, salty mess fills up your mouth. Its so good. 

You pull off and he kisses you harder. He probably tastes himself. 

"D-daddy? Can you jerk me off. I need you.." 

"Of course -Y/N-" he smiles 

He pulls off your underwear and grabs at your cock. He pulls at your erection roughly as you kiss him, rub his soft hairy tummy, and moan into the kiss. He holds your balls in his hand, squeezing them lightly. Suddenly, you're cumming all over his face. You almost scream because of how good it feels. 

He licks the cum off his face and hands. He gets up, grabs a wet washcloth from the bathroom and cleans you and himself up. 

"Hey Ry?" 

"Yeah?" he whispers 

"Yea homo?" 

"Definitely"


	2. More than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up next to Ryan and some stuff happens ;^)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, Flynn actually makes his stories longer?? Yes.

You wake up, confused. "What even happened last night?" you thought to yourself. 

You tried going back to sleep but you couldn't. You rolled over to see your best friend, Ryan next to you, completely naked. Then you remembered. 

You rolled back to face the wall, your face red from what you just saw. You get out of bed and head for the bathroom that's down the hall, almost sneaking there not to wake up Ryan. You pee real quick and climb back into bed with Ryan. 

You face him and wrap your arms around him, taking in his warm body. You smile. He's so cute when he's sleeping. You kiss his forehead lightly and drift off to sleep. 

...... 

You wake up again, still cuddled against Ryan. You touch his soft furry face and he slowly opens his eyes. 

"Hey man" you whisper 

"Hey." 

"Sleep well?" you ask. 

"Yeah." 

You smile at him and he kisses you lightly, getting closer to you. You feel something rub against your thigh.

Oh shit. 

That's his fucking dick. 

And he's hard. 

"Morning wood?" 

"Y-yeah.." he smirks a little. God damn it. 

"We should take care of that. Don't you think?" you smirk back 

"Yeah.." 

"Do it. Jerk off for me, daddy." 

Ryan pulls the covers back revealing his hard cock and his soft tummy. 

He kisses you hard and you moan against it. Exploring his mouth that tasted amazing. 

Ryan takes his hand and slowly strokes his length and hisses at his touch. He kisses you hard again, moaning. 

"Go faster daddy, I wanna see you cum." 

He moans again at your words. You grasp and pinch his nips, causing him to almost yelp. 

"Oh f-fuck. I'm close baby." he chokes. 

"Cum, cum all over yourself daddy, for me? Please." you beg 

You kiss his neck, almost biting him. You're getting hard yourself because of the beautiful dirty sounds he's making. 

"Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh, oH!" Ryan chants. 

Ryan moans louder than ever before and shoots his load all over his chest and hand. 

"Can I clean you up, daddy?" 

"Of course baby.." he says while gasping for air. 

He takes his cum covered fingers and presses them against your lips, you suck hard, cleaning up his hand. You back down towards his softening cock, covered in cum, you take your tongue and lick the head and Ryan moans. All clean now. 

He pulls you up and notices your now hard cock. 

"C-can I suck you off dude?"

"Please daddy.." you respond "Please suck me off." 

Ryan goes down to your hard cock and strokes you lightly, making you hiss. He then takes the head of your cock, licking it and paying special attention to your dickhole, making you squirm with pleasure. He takes your whole cock down his throat and sucks hard and fast. 

"Oh fuck daddy!" you nearly scream 

"Mmmmmm" he sends vibrations on your cock, making you moan. 

Out of nowhere, you're cumming down his throat, he milks you, making sure he gets every last drop. 

You're left a sweaty panting mess, just the way Ryan likes you. 

"You were so good for me baby." Ryan praises you. 

"Thank you daddy." you kiss him, tasting yourself a little bit. 

"I'm still a bit tired. Wanna sleep more?"

"Aright, fine." you laugh and roll your eyes jokingly. 

He wraps his arms around and places his face in your neck, leaving tiny kisses there, making you giggle. 

"I love you Ry" 

"I love you too baby."


	3. First Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finally puts it in the butt ????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I actually fell in love with this series Im fucking disgusting. I apologize.

You still cannot believe what just happened. Your best friend, Ryan, probably now your boyfriend Ryan..his dirty words you never heard him say before,.is this even real? You had a gut feeling something exciting would happen but not this exciting. 

"Hey, hey Ry?" you poke him awake 

He groans and turns over to face you 

"I just realized we didn't do like anything today besides fuck around." you snicker and ruffle his hair. 

"It's only 9 pm, maybe we could go see a movie or something?" 

"That'd be great." 

You both get up, take a quick shower together, get dressed and run outside. 

"You know where to go right?" you ask. 

"Yeah, the theatre is about a ten minute walk from here." he says. 

You hesitate a little bit to grab his hand but he notices and grabs it, smiling to soothe your anxiety. 

You see some people staring at you two during the walk, mostly smiles and pleasant faces from passerbys, and some nods of disapproval from a homeless womam outside the theatre. Ryan lets go of your hand to hold the door for you and you smile "What a gentleman." you joke. 

You both decided on the new Slender Man movie, despite hearing negative views on it, you guys wanted to see it "for the meme." 

After paying for tickets and snacks, you both walk into the theatre and find open seats. 

"You ready for this cronchy ASMR?" Ryan jokes 

"Uh, hell yeah dude!" 

He gets close to your ears and chomps on a M&M. You start giggling and that gets him laughing too. 

A few minutes later, the movie starts. You usually hated these types of movies but remember, it was for the meme. 

20 minutes pass, not too bad, nothing too scary yet. 

15 more minutes, holy fuck. 

You were shaking, fuck this, fuck the meme, you were literally scared shitless. 

"I'm scared, fuck dadd- Ryan fuck." 

Um. 

Did you almost just call him daddy in public? Are you fucking kidding me. 

Your mind starts racing, fuck, shi- 

"Ssh, it's okay baby, daddy's here.." 

You start tearing up a bit, fuck, this is crazy. What's happening..

"You wanna ditch this movie? It kinda blows." 

"Y-yea.." you whisper. 

He grabs your hand and leads you outside. 

"It's okay baby, you're safe." 

He hugs you and you nearly start sobbing. He's so gentle, he's so wonderful. 

He kisses your tear streamed cheek and smiles at you. That smile could literally cure a disease. 

He takes your hand once again and you began the walk back to his apartment. 

...........

"I'm sorry for crying earlier." you say to him as you both lay down on his couch. 

He's playing with your hair and it really helped you calm down. 

"Hey, It just be like sometime dude." he giggles. "Are you feeling better?" 

You blush "Yeah, much better." 

You mind kept going back to when he was hugging you outside. How nice it felt, how tight yet comfortable his hugs were. And your mind went elsewhere, how would it feel for him to..be on top of you, pinning you down, fucking you until you all you could say was his goddamn name. But you just had a breakdown? In fucking public? You feel so dirty yet..good? 

You sit up and kiss him, hard. 

"What was that for baby?" 

You really don't know to be honest. 

You smirk and you kiss him again, his hot breath and delicious lips making your cock throb in your jeans. Already getting hard? Jesus fuck. 

He looks down and notices your throbbing cock. "Baby, you want daddy to take care of that?" 

"P-please.." 

He carries you with his big arms and lays you down on his bed, nearly pulling off your clothing, and getting on top of you. He kisses you and you moan through it, enjoying every second of it. His soft beard tickling your face and you moan again as he kisses your neck. 

"I want everyone to know you belong to me, baby. That you're my baby boy." he says as he's kissing and sucking at your neck. 

"F-fuck.." 

He gets up and takes off his clothes. You loved his body. His soft, thick body. His chest hair and happy trail make you drool every time. 

"Open your legs for me baby?" he asks. 

"M-mhm." 

You spread your legs to reveal your tight virgin hole. You've never had anyone fuck your ass before. 

"Baby, you're so tight. I'm gonna have to open you up a bit, is that okay?" 

"Yea." you whisper. 

"Louder, baby. I need to hear you." 

"Please, daddy. Please open me up so your big cock doesn't hurt my virgin hole!" you nearly scream. 

He moans at your words and slowly works a finger in. That didn't hurt too much. Then a second, not bad. A third, a little bit. 

You moan as he spreads his fingers inside of you. A couple minutes later, he pulls out and you already miss the feeling. 

"Before we go any further, I dont wanna hurt you baby, do you have a safeword you could use if it doesn't feel good?" 

You almost start cackling but its the only word you could think of. 

"Cronch." you snicker 

He looks at you, a little confused but starts to giggle but goes back to his serious face. 

"Ok baby." 

He slowly enters into your hole. You groan as he pushes deeper into you. He slowly starts rocking his hips into you. 

"How does that feel baby?" 

"G-good." you say 

He goes a bit faster now and you're nearly screaming now. It feels so good, holy fuck. 

He grunts and goes even faster, making you roll your eyes back with pleasure. 

"Daddy! Fuck." 

"Mm, such a nasty boy. You love this don't you baby?" 

"Yes, I do." 

"F-fuck Im close, where do you want it baby?" 

"Fill me up please!" you moan 

He grunts louder and falls onto you as he cums into your not-so-virgin hole. 

"O-oh fuck daddy..." 

He pulls out and watches you jerk off. You're moaning and you scream as you cum all over your thighs. 

"You did so well baby." he praises as he cleans the both of you up. 

"Thank you." you blush. 

He lies down beside you and pulls the covers over you two. 

"Thanks for tonight, Ry." 

"Of course dude, had a lot of fun being with you. I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
